


Walk, Walk, Fashion Baby

by sunrow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Coming Out, Domestic Avengers, Fashion & Couture, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Love at First Sight, M/M, Model Bucky, POV Alternating, Pining, at least from bucky's POV, seriously, steve learns how to be stylish, steve takes one look at bucky and is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrow/pseuds/sunrow
Summary: Tony, fed up with Steve’s utterly dull wardrobe, drags him to a fashion show in an effort to show him some more stylish options. But it’s not the clothes that catch Steve’s eye, and instead a gorgeous male model named Bucky. As luck would have it, not only does Bucky openly flirt with Steve, much to Tony’s amusement, but he also agrees to be Steve’s personal stylist. It would be perfect, if only Steve could get over his awkwardness and just ask Bucky out already.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bear_shark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/gifts).



> I'm so excited to be posting this! I love shrunkyclunks, so the second I heard about this bang, I was on board 100%. Big thank you to everyone who made this possible, and also shout out to my amazing artist [tinybearswithjetpacks](https://tinybearswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/) for creating some gorgeous manips, and for also putting up with my procrastinating ass ♥︎ Thank you as well to all the eyes that looked over this fic, you're the real MVPs.
> 
> There will be five chapters in total, and all will be posted by the 17th of March. I really hope you all enjoy this story, and if you do, please let me know what you think!

 

Steve would always be the first to admit he didn’t really have an eye for fashion, but he did think he had come a long way with his clothing choices in the few years he’d been out of the ice. He wore modern gym clothes when he was working out, a hoodie and jeans when he was staying casual, with the added sunglasses and cap when he was trying to be discreet of course (he’d learned that one from Tony), and wore nice suits when he had to attend Avenger-related publicity events.

And yet, Tony still found reason to whine about Steve’s style choices.

“Do you ever wear anything else?” Tony complained one morning, eyeing Steve’s Under Armour shirt with clear distaste. “I swear, you practically live in those tiny shirts.”

“I wear other things,” Steve replied, sipping at his coffee. He wasn’t fazed by Tony’s complaints, really. The team had made fun of his 40s style enough for him to be immune by then.

Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Like what? A sweatshirt? Or, let me guess, the same blue button-down that you wear to every party? And I’m pretty sure you only own one suit.”

“That’s rich coming from the man who wears the same outfit with a different band shirt everyday.” Steve raised a brow and waited.

“You got me there,” Tony agreed. “But you can’t deny that I don’t look great when I’m out in the public eye. All of my outfits are unique and well-put together.”

“Good for you,” Steve mused, shaking his head and going back to his coffee.

With a long, drawn out sigh, Tony went and plopped himself in the seat across from Steve. “Doesn’t your lack of style concern you at all?”

Steve shrugged. “Not really. As long as I don’t stand out, then it doesn’t really matter to me what I wear.”

That seemed like the end of it, as Tony didn’t reply and just sat there brooding. Steve finished his coffee in peace, and was just about to head off when Tony jumped out of his chair, lips pulling into a manic grin.

“Genius!” He exclaimed, then pointed at Steve excitedly. “I’m taking you to a fashion show so you can learn how to dress yourself properly.”

And that was how Steve found himself at a Ralph Lauren fashion show not even a week later.

They got front row seats, of course, seated between celebrities and socialites. The catwalk wasn’t on a raised platform like Steve had imagined, but there was a line of sports cars running down the centre. Definitely Tony’s style.

When the show started, the models came down the right hand side of the cars and exited on the left, strutting with blasé expressions. There were definitely a lot of female models, but there were men every so often as well. All in all, Steve was a little bored. The majority of their outfits seemed to be made of the same material cut into different designs.

Wasn’t the whole point of this expedition not just for Steve to learn how to better dress himself, but also to get ideas on how to diversify his wardrobe? This show seemed to be failing on that front. Hell, he’d even be happy to see some sort of craziness at some point, but even their hair was left natural and makeup minimal.  It was bland, even by Steve’s standards. He supposed the cars were there to add at least a little excitement.

“Seen anything you like yet?” Tony asked, leaning over and keeping his voice low as to not disturb the other guests.

Steve watched as a girl in a glittery dress, puffy khaki jacket, and black thigh-high boots came strutting down the catwalk. He inclined his head towards her. “That’s the most interesting outfit I’ve seen tonight, and even I can see it’s hideous.”

“Don’t give up hope,” Tony murmured, clapping Steve on his shoulder. “We’ve still got plenty more to see yet.”

A few more girls came out with glittery dresses, and straight after that were some sunflower yellow jackets. Steve perked up a little, hoping this meant there were more interesting designs to come. He really didn’t expect to leave with a newfound fashion sense, but his inner artist was intrigued by the more eye-catching designs.

It occurred to him that the color scheme of the clothing matched that of the cars - silver, black, yellow, and later red. There was a large influx of leather designs at this point, including a three-piece leather suit which was definitely not something Steve would wear.

And then Steve saw  _ him _ .

The model was gorgeous. Really, Steve couldn’t help but think he was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. Long brown hair, svelte figure, piercing blue eyes. Steve’s fingers twitched with the urge to draw him, to study every minute detail and render it on paper.

 

 

It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that Steve fell in love at first sight, because that was exactly what happened.

“You like it?” Tony asked, leaning over into Steve’s personal space.

“Hmm?” Steve didn’t bother turning to acknowledge Tony, instead watching the model until he turned around the cars and strutted out of sight.

“The outfit,” Tony elaborated. Steve finally spared him a glance now that the model was gone, to see that Tony appeared pleased. “It’s nice. I’m not a fan of turtlenecks myself, but I think you’d suit them if styled correctly.”

“Oh, yeah, the outfit.” Steve smiled politely, quickly bringing to mind the clothes the model had been wearing. Black turtleneck sweater under a leather jacket with red accents, fitted slacks, and a pair of boots. He probably wouldn’t have even noticed the clothing had he not been admiring the shape of the man’s body. “I liked the jacket.”

Tony wasn’t surprised. “Of course you did, though I don’t think it’d be the type you could wear on your bike.”

“I figured.”

Steve sat back and pretended to watch the rest of the show, models passing him in a blur as he thought about the one who’d caught his eye. Tony seemed content enough to not bother him again, glad that Steve had shown interest in at least one outfit, even if he was completely mistaken over Steve’s fascination.

At the end of the show, all the models came out again for one last walk down the catwalk. Steve tried to stay casual when the beautiful man went passed again, but every cell in his body was buzzing when he saw him.

“I’m gonna get us backstage,” Tony announced once the show was officially over. He shot Steve a cheshire grin. “Wait here. I’ll be back in a minute and we can go talk to the guy who was modelling the outfit you liked. Get him to give you some tips.”

“Oh, okay.”

Steve watched Tony disappear into the crowd, suddenly overcome by nerves. He was going to meet the man he was so enchanted by, but he didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. He was aware it wasn’t normal to fall in love at first sight - that only happened in movies. He would be a bumbling, awkward mess and he knew it. But he also wanted nothing more than to meet the man, and find out more about him. Like his name, for a start.

Minutes went by before Tony appeared again, looking more than pleased with himself.

“Follow me.”

They headed backstage, to where models and VIPs were chatting amongst each other. Tony led Steve over to one side of the room, and when Steve caught sight of the man leaning against the wall, his heartbeat picked up and for a moment he wasn’t sure if he remembered how to breathe.

The man was no longer wearing the outfit he’d been modelling, and instead changed into plain black jeans that were fitted perfectly to his toned legs, along with a black wool coat. He was fiddling with his phone, but when he noticed the two men coming towards him, he looked up at them and slowly grinned.

“Tony Stark and Steve Rogers,” the man stated by way of greeting. He didn’t hold out a hand for them to shake, but did pocket his phone and gave them his full attention. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Tony put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and leaned in. “My buddy here has absolutely no fashion sense, but he did seem to like the outfit you wore on the runway. I was hoping you might be able to give him some fashion tips, Mr…?”

“Barnes, but please, call me James.”

“Okay, Barnes, do you think you could give Cap here some style pointers? He looks alright now, but trust me, this is a vast improvement from his usual style.”

James turned towards Steve and slowly raked his gaze from Steve’s blonde head down to his toes, then back up again, eyes lingering on his narrow waist and wide shoulders. Steve tried not to blush under James’s ogling, but it was hard not to when the man he was so enthralled by was very obviously checking him out.

A glance towards Tony proved that he thought the whole thing was absolutely delightful, deviously grinning as his eyes flitted between Steve’s red cheeks and Bucky’s appreciative gaze. Tony was completely aware that when Steve wasn’t in his Cap suit, he was a bumbling, awkward mess around strangers. And, like usual, it brought him great joy.

“Okay, first of all, I’d suggest you wear clothes that accentuate your waist and shoulders,” James suggested. His eyes flickered to Steve’s shoulders again and he smirked. “Though I doubt that’d be hard.”

Steve’s blush somehow deepened, just as Tony’s grin widened.

“What else?” Tony asked, not even trying to look innocent.

James seemed to know exactly what Tony wanted and decided to play along. “Wear less khaki and gingham, you’re not in the forties anymore, and yes, I’ve seen paparazzi pics so don’t try to deny it. Incorporate more blues and blacks into your wardrobe, like what you’re wearing now. Definitely white, and some red as well. Those are the colors on your suit and you look downright delicious in it.”

Flustered would have been an understatement to how Steve was feeling right then. God, he was pretty much in love with this stranger, and this stranger was teasing him with no remorse. It was horrible and wonderful and Steve didn’t know if he wanted it to end or not.

“Uh, thanks, I guess.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to calm himself down. “I’ll definitely try and follow your tips, if only to keep Tony happy.”

“Good enough for me!” Tony clapped his hands together excitedly. “Hey, how about I get your number in case we need you for a fashion emergency? You seem to know your stuff.”

James eyed Steve again. “Sure thing.” He rambled his number off as Tony put it in his phone, never once taking his eyes off Steve.

Tony pocketed his phone and beamed at James. “You’ve just made yourself Captain America’s personal stylist. No take-backs.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Thanks again.” Steve wanted to make sure James knew how grateful he was… Not for the styling tips, but for getting to meet him. Not that James had to know that particular detail.

“Hey, it’s no problem. I’m happy to help.” James suddenly looked down, appearing unsure of himself, then glanced back up at Steve through his eyelashes, biting his lip. “And Steve? You can call me Bucky.”

 

* * *

 

 

“He was flirting with you,” Tony said as they were leaving, the same grin still plastered on his face.

Steve turned on him quickly. “What?”

“It’s 2018, Cap, guys like guys and girls like girls.” Tony rolled his eyes. “You’ve been out of the ice for what? Six, seven years now? You shouldn’t be so surprised.”

“No, I’m not surprised by that. It’s just, I thought he was teasing me, not flirting.” Steve thought it over for a minute, replaying the encounter in his mind. “Huh, I guess he was.”

It overwhelmed Steve to even think about that, if he was honest with himself. He was a bumbling, awkward mess, and yet James  — Bucky  —  had been into him regardless. Maybe. The only way to know for sure would be to see Bucky again, which was something Steve already planned on doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fashion show is actually based on a real one. If anyone's interested, you can watch it [here!](https://youtu.be/YogLKGu92Ww?list=LLT_ljFyTmnhMvjnwxpAr7cA)


	2. Chapter 2

While Bucky had enjoyed flirting with none other than Captain America, he hadn’t really meant anything by it, and hadn’t really expected Steve to keep his number nor actually message him.

But a week later, that’s exactly what happened.

 **Unknown Number:** Hi, James, it’s Steve Rogers. I have to attend a fundraiser in a few weeks and need your fashion expertise. Can you please help a guy out?

Bucky saved the number in his phone under ‘Mr America’, along with a handful of American flag emojis, and quickly typed a reply.

 **Bucky:** didn’t I ask you to call me bucky???

 **Mr America:** You did, sorry. So, how about it? You willing to help me out?

 **Bucky:** im surprised you didnt just call tbh, how do you even know how to text???? and why are you so formal???

The texting part wasn’t so shocking to Bucky — he knew the guy wasn’t the grandpa everyone liked to think he was — but he couldn’t help fucking with him anyway.

 **Mr America:** I’ll have you know I was only 26 when I woke up in this century. Ice years don’t count. Can you help or not?

 **Bucky:** sorry, i couldnt help myself. id be happy to help :) send me some pics of your outfit choices and i’ll give you my expert opinion

There were a few minutes of silence after Bucky sent that last text, and he was wondering if he’d offended Steve enough that he no longer wanted Bucky’s help. But that was stupid — his teasing was only light and it seemed Steve had really wanted advice, enough to contact him in the first place.

God, Steve must really be having a fashion emergency if he had to resort to contacting Bucky.

Finally, after almost ten minutes, Bucky’s phone pinged with a new text.

 **Mr America:** This is hopeless. Are you busy right now?

If watching Netflix in his underwear meant he was busy, then yeah, he was.

 **Bucky:** nooooo….. why?

 **Mr America:** You’d better just come over to the tower. I’ll let Jarvis know I’m expecting you.

And, well, shit, Bucky couldn’t believe his luck.

He quickly got dressed and made his way to the tower ASAP, pulling off his leather gloves once he was inside the giant and very warm lobby. There was a reception desk to the right, and as he started over towards it the closest receptionist looked up at him and smiled.

“Mr Barnes,” she greeted, and Bucky was taken aback. He knew he shouldn’t have been shocked that a receptionist of the Avengers knew who he was, but it was still a little startling. “Captain Rogers has been notified you’re here. Please take this identification card and scan it at the optical turnstiles, then head through to elevator number three.”

“Uh, thank you.” Bucky gave her his winning smile and accepted the pass she held out to him. It was a plastic card with one of his headshots from his modelling agency to one side, then his name, date of birth, and contact details to the other. At the top it proclaimed he was a guest to the Avengers, and on the back there was fine print describing that his pass could be used to access private floors and general entry to the tower, but that it could be disabled at any time with no forewarning necessary.

With that in mind, Bucky headed over to the elevator.

Once he was inside, a disembodied British voice greeted Bucky, before the elevator started moving without any prompting. “My name is JARVIS, Mr Stark’s AI. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I will be able to hear you from any room.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in my mind.”

It didn’t take long for the elevator to reach its destination at all, and Steve was waiting for Bucky on the other side. He looked nervous, shoulders all hunched while he leaned against the wall, but the second he saw Bucky his whole demeanor brightened.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Steve greeted, standing awkwardly as if he didn’t know whether to give Bucky a handshake or not. “I hope it isn’t too much trouble.”

Bucky waved him off and glanced around. “Not at all, don’t worry about it. I can officially put ‘Avenger personal stylist’ on my resume.” He grinned at Steve and put a hand on his hip. “So what’re we working with?”

Steve seemed to fold in on himself again, sheepish. “Well, that’s the problem. Let me show you.”

Bucky followed him further into the ridiculously large apartment, to a living space where two suits were hanging up. One was generic black tie formal, while the other was a plain black three-piece.

“Are these your only suits?” Bucky questioned, a little taken aback. It wasn’t unusual for the average man to have so few suits, but for a public figure like Steve who went to many events and galas? Unheard of.

“Yeah, that’s all of them, now you understand my dilemma.” Steve gestured to the black tie suit. “I wear this to pretty much every fancy event, sometimes with the bowtie, sometimes without. The other… uh, the other suit is the one I wore to the funeral of somebody very important to me. I can’t bear to wear it again.”

Pausing for a moment, Bucky reached out and and laid a comforting hand on Steve’s arm. “Hey, that’s completely understandable. It’s more normal than you’d think to form an emotional attachment to the clothing you were wearing at certain times. I still have the outfit I wore to my first photoshoot when I was a teenager. It’s horribly out of style now, but I can’t bring myself to get rid of it.”

“Thanks, Bucky, I’m glad you get it.” Steve shot him a small smile, then nodded back to the suits. “So, you got any suggestions?”

“We go shopping.” Bucky grinned, wide, at both his statement and Steve’s horrified reaction to it. “Bring your black tie suit, we’re gonna need it.”

 

* * *

 

The dread that had filled Steve the second Bucky had uttered the word ‘shopping’ was replaced with relief once he saw that they were only going to a hole-in-the-wall tailor, and not the brightly lit mall that he’d been fearing. Bucky greeted the tailor in Italian, before telling him all about Steve’s fashion dilemma. The man, who Steve soon learned was named Giuseppe, approached him.

“James tells me you are absolutely hopeless, so we’ll choose the colors and designs, then you can let us know if you like them, sound good?”

“Yeah, sure, go ahead.”

“I’m glad you agree.” Giuseppe gestured to a curtained-off section of the shop. “Please change into your suit, then stand on the platform so I can take your measurements.”

Steve did as he was told, suddenly feeling nervous again. He’d had his measurements taken before, but that had been for his Cap costume back in the 40s. His measurements were on file, and had been used when making his modern uniforms. But obviously neither Bucky nor Giuseppe had access to those files, and to be fair, tailoring a suit was far different to creating a costume with padding and armour for protection.

Giuseppe was quick and efficient with taking Steve’s measurements, for which Steve was grateful. Then he headed over to a wall of fabrics, eyeing them for only a few moments before he turned to Bucky. “James, come help me decide.”

Bucky headed over and together the two men went back and forth over different materials in varying shades of blue, maroon, grey, and even green. They brought the swathes of fabric over and held them up to Steve’s shoulder, comparing the shades with his skin tone and hair.

“Hmm,” Bucky mused. “Maybe we should swap the maroon for a burgundy. The steel blue is nice, but I feel like we should get ultramarine as well.”

“You’re right.” Giuseppe nodded, chin in his hand as he observed the colours they had selected. “I’m definitely liking the onyx, and the midnight green. It would make a beautiful three-piece.”

They hurried off and collected all the desired fabrics, and briefly brought them over to Steve for his approval. He didn’t know much about fashion, but he liked the colors they had chosen, and found himself proud that he spoke their language, so to say.

As an artist, it was nice to hear people use actual shade names when talking about colors… and it was nice to actually understand. He was well and truly integrated into modern society, and he liked to keep up with pop culture references and modern slang, but there were times when people referenced something from the decades he was in the ice, and it would knock him for a loop.

Steve relaxed into a velvet armchair and watched Giuseppe and Bucky pore over illustrations and suit designs. He was interested in the images, but purely as an artist. He resisted the urge to go over there just in case they asked for more of his input. He was an artist, yes, but he sure as well had no knowledge in fashion design.

Bucky did, of course. Not as much as Giuseppe, obviously, but as a model he had worked closely with designers before. Steve found himself entranced by the way Bucky pointed to different elements of the designs, the way his brow furrowed or his mouth quirked at the side. Like when Steve had first seen him on that runway, his fingers twitched with the urge to draw him, more a need than a want.

Surely he could just ask Bucky to be his model, that was his job after all. But Bucky barely knew him, and while Steve figured he could pay Bucky for his time, he’d rather it be a more intimate moment, even platonically as friends. Something Bucky could enjoy just as much as Steve.

To become friends, Steve would have to see Bucky more often. Maybe he could ask Bucky to be his date to the fundraiser? Steve instantly banished the idea. It was not only too forward, but Steve was nowhere near ready to come out yet. The part of himself that wanted to come out for the sake of the LGBT community warred with the part of himself that cherished his privacy and goal to stay under the radar while he was Steve, not Captain America. Oh, and then there was also the fact it would most likely tarnish Cap’s reputation.

To not out himself, Steve could simply use his inept fashion sense as a way to continue seeing Bucky in future. Suits were now out of the equation - they’d chosen so many fabrics because Bucky insisted that Steve get several suits now so he wouldn’t be put in a situation like this again. But his casual wardrobe was still lacking, so it was entirely plausible that Steve would contact Bucky for more mundane fashion expertise.

Yes, that was exactly what he’d do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Steve is really looking for any excuse to see Bucky again, but I don't blame him. Please let me know what you think ♥︎


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky had assumed Steve wouldn’t really need more of his fashion advice, but he was soon proven wrong. Almost every week Steve would send him a message about needing advice on how to dress for pretty much every occasion, from going out to lunch to spending a day at the park.

To anyone else it might’ve been a little much, but Bucky enjoyed it. Steve prefered for him to be there in person, which was fine by Bucky, because he enjoyed flirting with Steve just enough to see his pretty face go red. The flirting was all in good fun, though. Bucky could see Steve was gorgeous, he had eyes after all, and yes he was a little physically attracted to him as well, but he had no plan on pursuing anything.

For a start, Steve was as straight as they got.

He didn’t want to assume, but how could he not? The man had no sense of style whatsoever (a cliché Bucky fully embraced), and he seemed more interested in spending time with his very beautiful female friends than he did with his beautiful male ones. And, hell, even if Steve was interested in men, he’d shown no indication that he felt attraction towards Bucky in particular. He blushed at anyone who gave him a compliment, not just Bucky, and he really only seemed interested in Bucky’s expertise.

Still, Bucky enjoyed his time with Steve, even though it didn’t really mix well with his busy schedule. He often had to travel all over the world for shoots, campaigns, and shows — sometimes not getting back home to New York for months. In fact, for the past few weeks he’d been in Europe, but did that stop Steve? Not at all. He still went to Bucky for advice, and they started video chatting because to Steve, texting just wasn’t enough. He needed to  _see_ Bucky, and wanted Bucky to see him and his clothing options right back.

The video chats became more frequent than the in-person visits, mostly because they were more convenient. But Bucky was starting to get the feeling that Steve was making up excuses to talk to him. He didn’t know what to think of that, but put it down to the fact that Steve was a little lonely. Sure, he had friends, but they were all superheros like him, and Bucky was sure he probably wanted someone a little more mundane to talk to.

Not that Bucky would ever describe himself as mundane, but he was pretty damn normal when compared to a superhero.

There was radio silence from Steve for a week, but turning on the news showed that the Avengers had been called in for an emergency. No aliens or robots that time, thank fuck. Bucky was forever grateful that he’d been in Milan during the Battle of New York, or so they’d dubbed it. He loved his city, but it was always the target for supervillain attacks.

A couple of days after the Avengers took down the villain and headed home, Bucky received a series of texts from Tony Stark. He didn’t remember programming the number into his phone, but decided not to question it.

**Tony Stark:** You, James Barnes, are a miracle worker

**Tony Stark:** I don’t know how you’ve done it, but Steve is no longer an eyesore

**Tony Stark:** Even on his lazy days, he wears Gucci sweatpants

**Tony Stark:** GUCCI

**Tony Stark:** SWEATPANTS

**Tony Stark:** Who’d have thought it was in him? Next time I see you, you’re getting the best pay of your life

Bucky would say it was a job well done, but if the message Steve sent him the next day was any indication, it was far from over. And to be honest, Bucky was  _ very _ fine with that.

 

* * *

 

 

The minute Bucky was back in New York, he sent Steve a message inviting him to see one of his photoshoots.

**Mr America:** I would love to go!

**Mr America:** But why?

**Bucky:** for research, duh

**Mr America:** Well I’m keen, but will I even be allowed to watch?

**Bucky:** probs not, but ur a national icon, so im guessing theyll be glad i brought you along

**Bucky:** but be prepared for autographs

**Bucky:** just in case

Truth be told, Bucky didn’t invite Steve to the photoshoot for ‘research’ at all. No, he had different motives, and Steve was either going to love him or hate him for it. In fact, it would either destroy their friendship or make it stronger than ever. But maybe Bucky was just overthinking things.

Together they took a cab to the shoot location; a fancy loft apartment with floor-to-ceiling windows and antique furniture. Bucky happily greeted the designer, photographer, and makeup team, before introducing them to Steve, who stood awkwardly off to the side.

“I’ve been his personal stylist for the last few months, at the request of one Mr Stark,” Bucky explained, smirk on his face. “It’s been fun, and he’s definitely made some progress, as you can see.”

Steve  _ was _ dressed well, in a powder blue sweater under a tan coat, grey slacks, and a scarf with similar colors to bring the outfit together. Surprisingly, he didn’t blush at the comment but instead smiled a little and shrugged.

“Yeah, well, I’ve got a great teacher.”

“You know it,” Bucky grinned and turned to the others. “I thought it was time Steve saw a little behind the scenes snippet of the industry, if that’s alright?”

“Of course! We’re glad to have the great Captain here!” The designer was overly enthusiastic about it all, and Bucky figured it was mostly so Steve would go back to the Avengers and rave about how great and accommodating the designer was.

 

 

  


 

One of the designer’s assistants, a pink-haired woman named Liz, grabbed Steve a chair for him to sit on, then dumped herself down on one beside him and held out a packet of Sour Patch Kids.

“Want some?” She asked with a full mouth, having already helped herself to some. “If you don’t like them, I’ve got other snacks. We’re gonna be here a few hours.”

“Sure, thanks.” Steve took one, to be polite, before reaching into his coat. “I have some honey-roasted macadamia nuts, if you’d like some.”

Liz eyed the package warily. “I’ve never tried them… and they sound healthy.”

“They’re seriously so good.” Steve popped a small handful into his mouth. “Really. I got addicted to them when I was on a mission in Australia and I’ve been buying them in bulk online ever since.”

“You love them enough to carry a packet around with you at all times?” Liz smirked, taking a macadamia to try. A moment later she was reaching back for more.

Steve shrugged. “My metabolism is much faster than normal, so I have to constantly snack throughout the day. One of the downsides of being a supersoldier.”

Liz picked up a bottle of water from beside her chair, frowning as she drank. Steve took the opportunity to glance over and see what Bucky was up to. It wasn’t much. He was still chatting with the designer, who was showing him a few fancy jackets and coats. When Liz finished her drink, the frown was still on her face.

“How do you deal with long mission and battles and shit? Like, I imagine you can’t carry snacks around with you when you're in your suit.”

“I keep a protein bar in a pouch on my belt,” Steve explained. “But there often isn’t any time I can take a long enough break to have it. Usually I can sneak it between the end of a mission and the debriefing, but by then it doesn’t really help. I usually sleep for ten to twelve hours after a mission.”

Liz pulled a face and shook her head. “I do not envy you one bit.”

Steve decided he liked Liz - she didn’t treat him any differently than she would someone else, while also not completely ignoring the fact that he was both Steve Rogers  _ and _ Captain America. Steve supposed it was because, as a popular designer’s assistant, she’s definitely worked with celebrities and public figures before. But, still, he was grateful.

It seemed like the designer had chosen the first outfit for Bucky to wear, and Steve expected Bucky to head off to a room and change.

He did not.

Instead, Bucky stripped down to his underwear - nude briefs - right there in front of everyone. Steve knew he was staring, but it was such an unexpected (and pleasant) surprise, that he just couldn’t find it in himself to look away. Not until he felt something small pelt him in the face.

“Sorry,” Liz laughed, not hiding her glee. “But your mouth was open so wide, I thought I’d see if I could get some gummies in there.”

Steve slammed his mouth shut, feeling his face heat. He did look back at Bucky, though. There was no chance he would look away for too long.

  
  


Bucky watched from the corner of his eye as Steve and the assistant flirted, feeling a flare of unwarranted jealousy. Steve was  _ straight _ , so of course he was going to flirt with a beautiful woman. And Liz wasn’t just beautiful, he knew. She was smart, and funny, and knew all the right things to say. Just because Bucky was Steve’s friend didn’t mean he had any claim over him.

Didn't mean it stung any less, either.

In any case, Bucky went on with his plan. He watched, smug, as Steve’s jaw dropped when he stripped. Steve was so adorably flustered that Bucky almost felt bad for him. Almost. Instead, he felt a little high with the knowledge that this photoshoot was sure to make Steve a hot damn mess by the end of it.

God, he would be so awkward when it was over. Bucky would apologise, of course, and claim he had  _ no idea, none at all _ of what the designer had in mind. That would be a lie, of course, and he definitely had no intention of being sorry.

His plain, unbranded briefs were actually a part of his first outfit. The designer wanted him to only wear those with just a pair of black socks and a black and gold baroque coat. It definitely wouldn’t have been what Steve was expecting when Bucky told him he was tagging along for ‘research’.

Bucky got in position as the photographer finished fiddling with the camera setting, and then the shoot began. The designer directed both Bucky and the lighting crew, wanting to capture the perfect shot. After several minutes, it was time for an outfit change. More clothes this time, but Bucky still had to strip before he got them on.

As the makeup crew patted away the sweat on his brow, brought on by the hot studio lights, Bucky glanced at Steve again. His face was pale, but his ears were incredibly red, and Liz seemed to be teasing him if the childish glee in her eyes was anything to go buy. Bucky wanted to know what she was saying, but soon enough he had to go back over and get back to work.

There was a break after an hour. Bucky grabbed a water bottle and a chair, dragging it over to Steve and Liz so he could chat with them.

“So, learned anything knew?” Bucky asked innocently, taking a sip of his water.

“Uh… kinda? I think?” Steve folded his arms across his chest, hands tucked under his armpits, to make himself seem smaller. “Is, uh, is it normal for you to just strip in front of everyone? Like, does that happen at every photoshoot?”

Liz snickered, while Bucky grinned happily. “Yep!”

Steve looked shocked. “Oh, okay. That’s… yeah. Excuse me.” He quickly stood up and headed over to a table filled with food that had been set up for the crew.

“You’re so mean!” Liz chided once Steve was gone, playfully swatting Bucky on the shoulder. “Holy shit, I thought he would combust! The poor man’s probably gonna be scarred for life. He’s too pure to see anyone strip so shamelessly.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, you gotta give Steve more credit than that. And me. I’m too pretty to scar him for life.”

“Whatever, loser.” Liz offered Bucky some gummies, but he turned her down. He didn’t want to risk anything bloating him until the shoot was done… and when it was, he planned to get some pizza, preferably with Steve. If Steve was still talking to him.

A glance over at the food table showed Steve in conversation with a makeup artist and a lighting guy. He must’ve felt Bucky’s eyes on him, because Steve turned and shot Bucky a warm smile.

Relief flooded Bucky, even though he hadn’t even realised how worried he’d been about this entire thing ruining their friendship. But it was fine, everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky posing in just underwear and a coat was one of the first scenes I thought of when I got the idea for this story. It was inspired by [this image](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-zi1kJh2JGJE/UCz10izwO1I/AAAAAAAAA0Y/MC_TLSc5d2c/s640/tumblr_lgivsmm8Kp1qclrjao1_500.jpg), and I really needed Steve to see Bucky modelling it.
> 
> Also, how great is the Steve manip my amazing artist did for this chapter? They sent me a bunch of pics of outfits Steve might wear, and I fell in love with that one and had to include it.
> 
> Two chapters to go! I'm getting excited :D


	4. Chapter 4

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you keep seeing Bucky for more than just his fashion advice,” Sam teased one day. They were having breakfast in the communal kitchen and Steve had just announced his plans to visit Bucky that afternoon.

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled, trying to stay casual. “I think I can dress myself well enough now, but when it comes to events, I still freak out. Tony said I can’t wear the same suit twice in a row, but half of them look the same.”

All big fat lies, of course, but Steve had plenty of practice pretending to be the old grandpa everyone expected him to be. So what if he gave them what they wanted?

“Well, in any case, Bucky does his job well.” Sam appraised Steve’s clothing, before his grin widened. “Of course, he appears to be head over heels for you, so he probably enjoys your fashion emergencies.”

Steve raised his eyebrows at him. “Bucky flirts a lot, I know, but I wouldn’t say he’s ‘head over heels’ for me.”

“You must be blind.” Sam was the one to roll his eyes that time. He pointed his fork, dripping with egg yolk, towards Steve. “Even when he’s not eye-fucking you from afar, anyone can see the giant crush he’s got on you. Damn, he’d probably jump off a cliff if you asked him to.”

“Well, I have no idea what to do with this information. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Sam laughed and continued eating his breakfast, then struck up conversation with Nat when she came in. Steve _definitely_ wasn’t blind to the way those two looked at each other.

He knew Bucky was into him, but had no idea it went as far as actual feelings. He thought it was all just some fun for Bucky - flirt with Steve and watch him squirm. But if Steve had a real chance, he should grab it, right? But it really wasn’t that easy, as there was still the fact he hadn’t come out… to anyone.

It was something he’d been thinking about constantly since he met Bucky, but even more so after that damn photoshoot. Seeing Bucky like that, just in his underwear but with no shame in the world, it was something Steve wanted to get used to. Not in a sexual way - well, that too - but in a domestic way. He wanted to wake up to Bucky every morning and go to sleep with him every night. He wanted those little moments that would be just between the two of them.

...And he was getting _way_ ahead of himself. Steve knew his infatuation was getting a little out of control. The more time he spent with Bucky, the more he just wanted to sweep him off his feet and marry him. Obviously he’d have to confess his feelings and date Bucky first… and to do that, he’d have to come out. It all came down to that.

So Steve does, to Bucky. Seeing as they were meeting that afternoon, he knew he might as well get it over and done with. No time to back out last minute from nerves. If he could fight in a war and crash a plane into the Arctic with the belief he wouldn’t make it, then he could damn well come out.

 

They were in Bucky’s studio apartment, Steve on the couch while Bucky rummaged through his clothes for something to wear to a party he was attending that night. He’d invited Steve over, saying it’d be good to see what someone his age wore to nighttime events that weren’t fancy galas and fundraisers. Steve had already been there for almost an hour but hadn’t said a word of what he really wanted to say.

So, fuck it, he did.

“Bucky, you’re gay, right?” Steve asked, wringing his hands. He knew the answer, but wanted to be completely certain. It felt right to ask instead of just spitting out a random confession.

“Yeah, why?” Bucky replied a little absently, comparing two pairs of equally black jeans, before his cheerful expression morphed into one of horror. He dropped the jeans and turned on Steve. “Oh, fuck, it’s the flirting, isn’t it? Holy shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think it made you that uncomfortable but I really should have asked. I’m such an asshole! I’ll stop, it’s fine. Please tell me it’s fine.”

“Hey, calm down, it’s okay, it’s not the flirting. Trust me. I like the flirting.” Steve laughed, feeling a little less nervous than he had before. “I can trust you, right?”

Bucky nodded quickly. “Of course you can. What is it?” He was a little confused, but moved closer to Steve with a warm smile.

God, Steve loved him so much. He rubbed the back of his neck and patted the spot on the couch next to him, for Bucky to sit down. When Bucky was sitting, patiently waiting for whatever Steve had to say, Steve took a deep breath and let it out.

“I haven’t actually told anyone this before, so count yourself lucky, but I… well, I’m bisexual. I’ve known since I was a teenager back in the 30s, but it wasn’t until I woke up in this century that I really started to accept it. And even then, I haven’t come out because I’m worried it will tarnish Captain America’s reputation.”

“Fuck Cap’s reputation,” Bucky grinned, pulling Steve in for a hug. “You don’t have to come out to the world yet, but I’m glad you told me. When you’re ready to tell others, I’ll be here, okay. You can take all the time you need.”

“Thanks, Buck. That means a lot.”

And it did, it really did. A weight was lifted from Steve’s shoulders and he felt a little more free than before. It hadn’t been as bad as he’d thought, but then again, Bucky had once had to go through the whole ordeal as well. Steve knew he wasn’t ready to come out to his teammates just yet, but he was one step closer than before, and that’s what mattered.

 

* * *

 

When Steve revealed he was bi, Bucky’s initial reaction was surprise, but there was also a swell of pride. He was so damn proud of Steve for working up the courage to come out. It wasn’t an easy task, even when you knew the people you’re coming out to would accept you no matter what.

Bucky was touched that Steve chose to come out to him first. He figured it was because he was gay, seeing as Steve had asked to confirm he was, but the longer Bucky thought about it, the more he wondered if there was another reason. Steve had said he enjoyed Bucky’s flirting… perhaps it was because he liked Bucky?

No, that couldn’t be it. That was just wishful thinking. Besides, Bucky didn’t want to pursue Steve right then anyway. Maybe in the future he would, if the circumstances were right, but he didn’t want to make a move on Steve so soon after his coming out. Even if Steve _did_ maybe want to date Bucky, he’d probably feel like he was being taken advantage of; like Bucky would only date him because he knew he liked men and was there, easy pickings.

Unless Steve made the first move, Bucky would wait.

 

* * *

 

It was safe to say they grew closer after that. Bucky stopped visiting Steve just to be his stylist, and instead they spent their time together as friends.

They would meet up over coffee in the mornings, or some beer at night, and tell each other about their vastly different experiences growing up in Brooklyn. Steve found it fascinating that they were both from Brooklyn and yet found themselves in Manhattan all these years later, though the reasons for which were entirely different. They swapped stories easily, learning more about each other with each passing day. Soon enough, Bucky felt as if nobody knew him better than Steve. But there was still so much more Bucky wanted to learn.

Steve had invited him over to his apartment, having requested to draw him with only slight hesitation, but no blush in sight. Bucky was secretly pleased with how relaxed Steve was becoming around him, even though he missed the blush already. He just had to find new ways to bring it out.

“Have you ever been with a man?” Bucky asked casually, after Steve had been sketching him for ten minutes or so. He was sprawled sideways on an armchair under a window, sharp sunlight beaming down on him.

There was silence from Steve for a few seconds, only the sound of the pencil against paper. “No, I’ve barely been with a woman.”

That piqued Bucky’s interest. “What do you mean, ‘barely’?” He tilted his head away from the window to get a better look at Steve.

“Turn back around and don’t move, I haven’t finished your face yet.” Steve tried to give Bucky his ‘disappointed Captain America’ face, but it never worked on him. Bucky held back a grin and moved his head back to its original position anyway. Steve hummed happily. “I say ‘barely’ because I’ve kissed three women in my life and that’s it.”

Immediately Bucky thought of Liz calling Steve pure. Who knew she’d have been so right? “Who were they? Peggy would’ve had to have been one. You had a thing with her during the war, right?”

“Yeah, Peggy. She wasn’t just my first kiss, but my first love, you know? I think you’d have liked her.” Steve sounded wistful, and Bucky knew that his words were true. He thought he might’ve felt jealous, but he didn’t at all, and that in itself surprised him.

“If she was feisty, then I definitely would’ve,” Bucky mused. Who was he kidding? Of course she was. He didn’t know much about Peggy Carter, but he couldn’t imagine Steve with someone soft-spoken and delicate. “Who were the other kisses?”

“Uh, one was Private Lorraine… she kinda threw herself on me.” Steve paused, and for the first time, his pencil stopped its movement against the paper. “Holy shit, now that I think about it, that was my first kiss.”

“If she forced herself on you then it wasn’t a real first kiss,” Bucky stated simply. Kisses were only meant to be stolen when both people had expressed desire for it. Bucky would only steal a kiss from Steve if he knew for sure that Steve would like it. “Who was the last?”

Silence answered him.

Bucky turned around again to see Steve blushing, exactly what he’d wanted to see. Mission accomplished. But now he had to know _why_ Steve was blushing so much. Who could Steve have kissed for him to be so embarrassed by it?

“Come on, Steve, you gotta tell me who it is!” Bucky whined.

Steve cleared his throat and reluctantly turned to meet Bucky’s eyes. “...Nat.”

“Fuck off, you kissed Black Widow?” That was exactly _not_ who Bucky expected, and he was instantly overcome by envy. The thing was, he didn’t know if he envied Natasha… or Steve. “Details, I need details!”

“Don’t get too excited, it was when we were on the run in DC. Apparently kissing was the only way to make the Hydra assholes avoid spotting us. ‘Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable’, she said. Safe to say it worked.” Steve cleared his throat again, shifted in his seat, then pointed the pencil at Bucky. “Get back in position. I’m not done yet and I don’t wanna lose this light.”

Bucky did as he was told, shaking his head as he went. “Jesus, Steve, I’m gay and I’m jealous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in TWS Steve tells Natasha that she wasn't his first kiss since the 40s... but seeing as none of the movies tell us who the other kiss/kisses were from, I've decided to ignore that and assume it was just Steve trying to avoid some teasing.
> 
> Only one chapter left! I hope you enjoyed this one, let me know what you think ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter!

“I think I’m ready to come out to my friends,” Steve announced.

He and Bucky were sitting on Steve’s couch, watching a sci-fi movie. Bucky loved them and had made it his mission to show all the best ones to Steve. They were watching A.I. Artificial Intelligence and neither of them had spoken yet during the movie, so it was a random interruption, but not an unwelcome one.

“That’s great, Steve,” Bucky told him, scooting over on the couch and pulling him in for a tight hug. He rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and peeked up at him. “What made you decide you were ready to tell them, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Steve grinned and took one of Bucky’s hands in his own, twining their fingers together over his chest. “Because I’m in love with a man and I don’t want to hide it from them.”

Bucky looked down at their hands, and then back up at Steve, wide-eyed. His mind replayed every blush, every small smile, every moment Steve made up excuses to see Bucky, even when they were on the other side of the world. How could he have been so blind? Bucky had been in denial that Steve could possibly have feelings for him. Even when he’d told himself he’d wait for Steve to make the first move, he hadn’t actually thought he would.

But Steve had. Steve had and Bucky was going to ruin it if he didn’t open up his goddamn mouth and say something already.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Bucky finally asked when he found his voice.

Steve somehow grinned wider. “I am.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Bucky tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Steve, softly at first, but then harder when Steve wrapped his arms tight around Bucky’s waist and dragged him onto his lap. Bucky expected there to be some sort of nervousness in him, to be kissing Steve after wanting him for so long, but instead he just felt  _ right _ . There, in Steve’s arms, was exactly where he needed to be.

They pulled back after only a few minutes, breathing hard. Bucky leaned his forehead against Steve’s and closed his eyes for a moment, catching his breath.

“How long?” He asked, still a little breathless.

“Since the moment I laid eyes on you,” Steve replied, simple as that. He had a dazed smile on his face that didn’t seem to be going anywhere.

Bucky pulled back a little. “At the Ralph Lauren show?”

“Yep.” Steve pulled Bucky in for another quick kiss. “It was love at first sight. I’m serious. The moment I saw you strutting down that runway I knew you were it. It might sound crazy, but I love you, Bucky. I really do.”

“I love you too, Stevie.” Bucky leaned in for more kisses, loving the taste of Steve, wanting more and more and more.

Steve pulled back that time, lips swollen and pupils blown. “What about you?”

“I don’t know when it happened,” Bucky admitted. “I’d been attracted to you from the start, but I didn’t really have a desire to pursue you. Until one day I realised I did. I wanted you to make the first move, though, because I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way I did.”

“Fuck, we’re the biggest idiots, aren’t we? Wanting each other for so long and not doing anything about it.” Steve shook his head and chuckled.

“We have each other now, though,” Bucky reminded him. “But, I do believe you were planning on coming out to your friends.”

“I almost forgot about that, with you in my arms.” Steve pecked Bucky on the cheek then looked to the ceiling. “Hey, Jarvis, can you please tell everyone to meet in the common room?”

“Of course, Captain Rogers, I’ll notify them now.”

 

Five minutes later they were in the common room with the rest of the team - Tony, Sam, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Maria, and Pepper as well. Thor was currently on Asgard, but Steve had a feeling Thor wouldn’t bat an eyelid when he told him he was in a relationship with a man.

“I have something to tell all of you,” Steve started, looking to Bucky for support. He’d faced down nazis, aliens, and robots, but coming out to his friends made him more nervous than any of that. Hell, he  _ knew _ they would support him and it still gave him anxiety. Growing up in the 40s coupled with the fact that he was naturally uncomfortable around the subject of dating made it all the more terrifying. But Steve could do it. “So, Bucky and I, uh… Well.”

At a loss for words, Steve simply reached out and grabbed Bucky’s hand, then smiled bashfully at his friends while waiting for their reactions. Bucky’s smile was beaming bright as the sun when Steve glanced over, and when he turned back, he was greeted with happy grins and not a single look of anger or disgust. He hadn’t expected it, not at all, but there was still a part of him that felt relieved.

“That’s great news, Steve,” Pepper came forward and pulled both him and Bucky into a hug. “I’m so proud of you.”

Sam came next, slapping Steve on the back and eyeing Bucky with distrust, before sending Steve a wink and backing away to let Nat in for a hug.

“How long have you known you liked men?” Tony asked, ever inquisitive. “Also, you’re welcome. I pretty much set you both up.”

“I’ll be forever grateful, Tony.” Steve laughed, then shrugged. “I’ve known I like men longer than you’ve been alive.”

The second those words passed his lips, a round of whoops and cheers started up from Sam and Natasha.

“We knew it!” Sam hollered, pulling Nat in for a kiss. And, wow, since when were they a thing? Steve must have been too busy pining after Bucky to notice their flirting turn into something more. “Pay up, losers.”

The rest of the team groaned, minus Pepper, who simply looked amused by the events. Everyone went into their pockets and pulled out a twenty, then slapped it into Sam’s waiting hand. Natasha’s grin with devilish.

Bucky laughed at the transaction, shaking his head. “Did you bet that Steve and I had a thing, or that he liked men?”

“There were three bets,” Nat explained with a smirk. “Sam and I bet that not only would you two get together, but that Steve was aware of his bisexuality.”

“Aware of it?” Steve asked, confused. That was a pretty specific bet. Of course Natasha would be on the winning team, though. He knew better than to bet against her.

“Mhmm. Tony and Clint bet you would get with Bucky, but that you had no idea you even liked men until you met him. A gay awakening, of sorts.”

Steve huffed, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and resting his chin on them. “Okay, so what’s the last bet?”

Natasha inclined her head towards the two teammates who weren’t freaking out over their lost bet. “Banner and Maria were the only ones to think you were straight. They thought we were all reading too far into yours and Bucky’s relationship.”

“To be fair,” Maria piped up, “usually they are.”

“I rebuke that!” Tony put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. Then he turned on Steve, suddenly a little more serious. “So, what’ll it be? Press conference? Announcement on TV? Oh, Ellen would probably die if you did it on her show. Should we get in touch with her? I can do it right now.”

“No, Tony, stop. You’re getting way ahead of yourself.” Steve pulled a face. With his head still on Bucky’s shoulder, he turned to face him. “I’m not ready to come out to the world yet. One day, I will be, but not right now.”

Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of Steve’s head. “That’s alright. I said it before and I’ll say it again; take all the time you need. But it won’t just be me here for you, all your friends will be too.”

* * *

 

 

Steve sat front row at Bucky’s latest show, a fall/winter campaign by some designer Steve had never heard of; John Varvados. Not that Steve had heard of many designers to begin with. The show was being held in what looked like the main hall of a classic mansion, but it had vines and spindly branches growing along the ceiling and down the large romanesque columns. Natasha and Sam were with him, mostly because going to a show alone made him nervous.

Bucky had explained beforehand that all the models would be modelling two outfits, which Steve was very much looking forward to. And when Bucky appeared in his first outfit, Steve couldn’t help the ecstatic grin that spread across his face.

He was wearing something Steve had seen old men on the street wearing many times before, which surprised him. Dark grey pinstripe pants, black sweater underneath a marled knit cardigan, grey patchwork woolen blazer over that, and a black beanie to finish it. It was quite tame and a little old-timey compared to the camel-colored velvet ensembles that opened the show, but damn did Bucky look great in it. Bucky looked great in anything, though, and that wasn’t just Steve being biased.

Once Bucky had passed them, Sam leaned over and whispered to Steve, “Oh look, your boy’s modelling the perfect outfit for a man of your age. Maybe he can take it home for you.”

“Ha-ha, good one.” Steve couldn’t be mad at Sam, though, and gave him a good-natured smile. He glanced over to see Natasha smirking at them both. She probably agreed with Sam, the traitor.

The second time Bucky came out was right towards the end of the show. His outfit was much more suited to younger generations this time, with black pants and a charcoal grey knit underneath an oversized leather coat, a scarf that resembled an oversized black bandana, black fingerless gloves, black beanie, and sneakers. Steve practically drooled at the sight, and sent a little prayer out that Bucky would get a jacket just like that one, because damn, was he a sight in it.

Bucky in leather should’ve been illegal, but Steve was sure damn glad it wasn’t.

After the show, Steve would go to his boyfriend and tell him how wonderful he was, and it would all be the truth. They would go on a double date with Sam and Natasha to a bar, then head home for pizza and a movie. It would be fun and casual and Steve couldn’t ask for anything more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last fashion show is real, and you can watch it [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCXwLZxjeK0&list=LLT_ljFyTmnhMvjnwxpAr7cA&index=25&t=2s)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos, and commented on this fic! Another big thank you to my artist [tinybearswithjetpacks](http://tinybearswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/) and to my main beta [instagrims](http://instagrims.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> I hope you all liked this fic! Please let me know what you think ^^


End file.
